the interview with korean Sp fans
by cutebilly182
Summary: Oh,Hi,I'm a south park fan in korea.  I hope you read this...It's my first english fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi…I'm the sp fan in korea…

I'll do the interview with stan kyle Kenny and eric…

Oh, also Butters and wendy.

"ok….hi….i'm a fan in korea. I love your shows soooo much."

"Really?"they shouted.

"yes,you're very …Eric Cartmen."

"Look!I'm hotter than you,kahl!I'm cooler than you!"

"Shut up Fatass!"

"Quiet you bitches!"I shouted..

They shut up their mouth.I'll interview stan first!^^

"stan marsh,do you know you're pairing is popular?"

"What?oh, you're sayin',me and wendy's relationship-"

"no,wrong,It's you and kyle's GAY PAIRING."

"WHAT?"

(It's true that style couple is very popular in korea….but I don't like homosexuals….I think they're BF's.)

Stan looked at me, shocked.

"It's has many fanfics in fanarts too,it shows kissing,hugging and also SEXING…."

"AW,STOP IT YOU BITCH!" They shouted…

But it's true…;;

"And of course, wendy and your pairing is popular,too."

"aw,thank god…"Stan said….

I started talking to kyle.

"kyle,do you know many Koreans love you?"

"oh, really?" kyle smiled-

"NoNoNo you asian bitch!kyle is a JEW!JEWS are not popular in korea!"

"shut up!"Kyle shouted. Why does eric cartmen always talking him?  
>"eric, just shut up and don't call me an asian bitch!"I said….<p>

I talked to kyle again.

"kyle, how do you think about a style pairing?"

"gay."

"I think so, too. Oh, kyle, do you know Koreas love kyman pairings?"

"What?nononono, I can't do with that fatass!"

"me, too, son of a bitch!"

"oh there is one popular paring it is heterosexual,kyle."

"Really?It is Rebecca Colswolds, right?"

"no…it's kybe… "

(I don't like kybe couple so much….but many people love it…I can't read clybe Korean fanfics

Because they're has too much kybe!Aw SHIT!)

"Oh god damnit!just give bebe to clyde!"

"I wish that you're wish can be possible!" I shouted.

"Oh jesus Fucking Christ…" Kyle mumbled.

Oh, I'll write it tomorrow…sorry yaoi and kybe fans…I really hate yaois…

I'll write tomorrow, Eric and kenny's interview.

See you tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

I talked to eric cartmen next.

"eric, do you know in korea people thinks you a gay?"

"….I'm not a gay." He said.

"shut up, you bite butters penis on ' cartmen sucks'"

"WHAT? Hey, eric!" butters shouted, looking embarrassed…

"oh, and you think I'm a gay, asian bitch?" he shouted angrily…

"yes. I belive you are a gay. 100% gay."

"shut up you asian-yellow bitch!" he shouted.

"cartmen! I'ts rude call Asians 'yellow' you son of a bitch!" kyle shouted

"shut up you stupid jew!" he shouted again..

Oh what a mother fucker….

"can't you two please shut up? I have to question to you! Oh, why I'm in south park…"

"sorry, cartmen is a dick." Kyle said, watching that fatass angily.

Okay,relax you stupid asian… hurry do the interview and go home.

I continued the interview.

"eric, do you still like wendy testabuger?" I asked.

"NO god damnit, I like patty nelson-"

"Who is patty nelson?" I asked.

"don't you see tourettes? I said I love patty nelson, not stan's bitch-"

"cartmen, you asshole, don't call wendy a bitch!" stan shouted…

"she is a slut, stan. Don't you remember raisins or club houses?"

(oh… at clubhouses stan asked to wendy, "how many boys do you play 'truth or dare'?")

"oh cartmen stop tackling your buddies!" I said in konglish….

'oh, shit this town is sucker than north korea..'

I said poorly, "cartmen, there has a lot of interview to do! Craig's gang, the minor boys, girls, and also your parents! Please shut up and just answer the question!"

"this is America, not a korea!"

"that does it, get out, eric!" I said… the fatass just shut his mouth.

I said, camly….." eric, do you like your slut mother?"

"yes, but my mother is not a slut, boner."

"okay…. Which friend do you like most?" " butters stotch.

"oh eric you really like meeee~!" he held cartmen's hand…

Oh fuck I might throw up.

I answered last question." Eric I'm writing a fantasy fanon in korea."

" oh that's awesome." He said

" so I had to give you a maple job..(I just put the maple story at that fanon.. because I liked that game.) you're a viper(the maple job who uses knucle…it's a pirate.), cartmen. And your type is fire, how do you think?"

" fucking awesome, but why I'm a viper?"

"because you're a dick" I said.

"okay that's it asian, I'll sue you!"he said.

"go on, fatass, then korea government won't let you easily."

Cartmen just sat down on a sofa.

Oh now…. I'll interview Kenny.

"Kenny, do you know there are many fans in korea?"

"really?"

"yes everybody likes you, and admires you."

"yippie! It's chicks, right?"

"yes, Korean chick love you because you're cute."

" yes! Oh, do you like me then?"

"no, I like clyde… I'm his fan."

Kenny shugged….( oh I liked Kenny also, but I like clyde the most.)

"Kenny, do you know there is many k2 and crenny in korea?"

" what is k2, and what is crenny?"

" it's a kylekenny, and craigkenny."

"oh shit! I don't like craig!" "they believe crenny because you held hands with craig."

"nonsense! Then, kyle and jimmy is a gay, too!( because kyle and jimmy went partners)"

"Kenny, I don't understand why is the crenny couple made…. Aw, what about k2?"

" seriously, I think kyle is a friend, not a lover…"

"but there is many k2 in korea, Kenny. Go in the korea naver…"

"oh crap." Kenny sighed.

I asked." Kenny, why your house is fucking poor?"

" because my father is drug adicter.."

"okay, Kenny, Who do you like most, Kelly or tammy?"

"Kelly….." he said( I think so, too.)

"Kenny, many fans think you like chicks so much."

" yeah I love chicks."

" have you even sexed?"

"umm….. tammy waner got sexed with me." Kenny said.

"okay, thank you Kenny… and last question. I said I'm writing a fantasy. You're job is nightlord(the ninja who uses shuriken..), and your type is darkness and normal. How do you think?"

"kickass, dude, but why I'm darkness.."

" because you are a mysterion, a night's hero. Oh, and one question left is really last."

"okay."

" many people thought clyde is a mysterion..do you know it?"

"yes."

" but we saw mousquito was clyde, so I had to make clyde's enemy."

"why?"

"because we all belived that clyde is mysterion, Kenny. So I made a fake( I'll write this crappy story tomorrow..), when 'mysterion rises' showed off. Kenny, how do you think about it?"

" it….kills clyde?" " yes he does." " no way!"

"don't worry, clyde became an angel and went back to southpark, but fake is very crappy guy."

"okay… it don't kill me?"

"never, because you can't die."

"go on then." He smiled with a joy….(oh I made a fake at 8 months ago… it was pretty annoying character, but I uses him a lot because it was perfect.)

I said.

"thank you Kenny, you're so nice."

" you're welcome! I really like you."

"and eat my tasty shorts cartmen….ㅗㅗㅗ,(it means fuck you in korea language.)

"shut up you bitch!" he shouted…

I just want to go home and play online games, but it has a lot of interview.

I just wished eric stop tackling at in the interview.

Oh, I need a rest….. I just eat a sucking hambuger until the next interview gets started.


	3. Chapter 3

I interviewed butters next.

" butters, do you know everybody thinks you a gay?"

"oh hambugers, everybody thinks I'm a bio-curious."

" why do you kissed cartmen at tonsil trouble?"

"oh jesus I think eric is sooooo lovely ^^"

What an asshole. Butters stotch is really a gay!

Oh, now I understand why does cutters couple is made.

I said." Butters, do you love eric cartmen?"

"oh… yes."

" butters, dude!" cartmen shouted.

" but I love you eric, I love you- we could get sex when the interview is over-"

"oh crap butters-"

It was a disgusting view…

I hurried to ask.

" butters, do you like your parents?"

"….. I don't know."

" butters, you're getting child abusement! Call the police you stupid!"

" but hey, that's not nice."

" you're parents are sucker than a north Korea, butters!"

" oh crap I don't want to call my parents, asian-"

"haaaa….."

I sighed. Butters is so dick!

If I was a butters, I will sue my parents, and I'll go to the better family.

( poor butters…. I think his parent were assholes….. oh butters, cheer up!)

I thought…

Butters is a very poor kid.

I wanted to cry about that…

Oh, don't cry you asshole! Just kept interview!

" butters, do you still love professor chaos?"

" yes!"

"really? Butters, you want to do evil thing, don't play childish franks."

" how?"

" just buy a atomic bomb and throw in to north korea and japan."

" no, I can't do that!" he said.

I said.

"hey, north Koreans are almost dead. Just kill joung ill-kim."

"no!"

" then fuck you stupid pants."

Butters…..became a man!

I'll interview wendy testabuger.

" hi, wendy. Can I ask you some questions?"

" sure."

" do you love stan marsh?"

" of course."

" what about kyle?"

Oh shit, why I asked that question? oh you stupid mouth…

" no way, asshole- I'm stan's girlfriend!"

" of course you're stan's girlfriend but in korea some people think kyle and you will get a relationship someday….."

"no kyle has a girl friend!"

" no, he's single."

( because on butter's bottom bitch, he said to kyle, 'if you had a girlfriend', that means kyle is single, horray!)

I said.

"wendy, do you like bebe stevens?"

" of course, she is my BF."

" oh some people think you have relationship with bebe….."

" who made it?"

" I don't know…"

" fuck I don't love her, I said I like her."

( yeah I can't understand about webe…)

I asked.

" wendy, do you like studying?"

" yes."

" no….oh how do you be smart?"

" why are you asking that?"

" because I've got a fucking grade at science and math!"

" hey, science is easy….."

" of course because it's fourth grade, my science is middle school at second grade…."

" hey do you think I'm a genious?"

" yes."

" oh…."

Oh damn the time is already up!

Craig's gang and jimmy and bebe will here soon….. oh I'd got hurry!

" thank you wendy and butters for coming my interview-"

" it's done?" cartmen said.

" craig will be here soon."

" okay thanks you give me a tasty shorts yellow asian."

" shut up fatass let's go and play X-box!" kyle said….

They all went out.

It was five mins left….. I'll do the fucking math homework at these times.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Craig's gang is coming!

I hurried opened the door and started the interview.  
>"Hi Craig…" "Hi."<p>

"Oh I wanted to interview with you guys so much!"

"Oh that's nice." He said boring….

Oh he's sooooo cool! Oh I'd get a heart attack!

I said.

" okay… first I'll interview craig and tweek."

" okay." Both said.

I said.

"craig, do you like tweek tweak?"

"he's just my friend."

"craig, many people like your couple."

"sally turner? Oh fucking awesome-" he said….

"no craig is gay couple between tweek…..and clyde."

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"oh gad ugh jesust! I don't love him!" tweek shouted.

"hey you stupid asian! I think craig was my fucking friend!" clyde shouted too…..

"hey I don't like homos…."

"oh that awesome chicks made me a gay. Awesome." Craig said angrily.

"craig, I don't think you a gay." I said.

"oh that's awesome. So you love hetreo, not homo…."

"correct." I said.

" wow… fucking awesome. Chicks don't know me I love sally tuner."

" hey I can't understand you, sally is 3rd grader, there is many cute and hot chicks in fourth grade…..why do you like her?"

" hey, young chicks are cute." He said….

I had to ask quickly….

" craig, do you like Thomas or tweek?"

" both." He said… I thought Thomas is good match with craig.

" do you meet Thomas for a time?" I asked.

" yes, bitch! He's my poor friend! Oh I like this interview…."

"why?" "because it's fucking boring."

Yeah craig I think so, too….

It's fucking boring and some kids are sleeping!

Oh…..

"craig, why do you like boring?"

"I don't know."

"hey this is very boring do you want more interview, or screw and listen to tweek's interview?"

"okay I'll listen…." He shoved the spicky blonde, who was sleeping on the sofa.

" hey tweek…" "gah!"

" tweek, it's your turn to interview," I said.

" oh wait wait wait-do you have caffeine?"

" yes…." " oh I need some too much pressure… oh hurry."

I gave him a milk coffee, my favorite.

He drinked the coffee, and he looked okay.

" tweek, I want to interview with you. Are you okay with ADD?"

"ugh, I don't know…" he looked confused.

I asked another question again.

" tweek, what type of coffee do you like? Americano, espresso, or sugar? Any type…"

" ugh, I think… my father's coffee…"

" what the hell are you talking about?" I said.

Craig answered to me.

" his father owns a coffee shop. his father's coffee is fucking amazing."

( I saw it, the gnomes… that coffee made the boys crazy, except tweek)

I asked another question again.

"tweek, don't you have a girlfriend?"

" girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend!" he shouted.

Oh….it's was unsatisfied answer, because tweek is cute guy.

I said." Or don't you have a admirer?"

" no…. if I date somebody, I'll date with my coffee! Gah!"

Oh what a fucking answer.

I looked everybody. Oh what a fucking sight…..

Clyde and token are sleeping, jimmy was reading a entertainment book, and bebe was shopping on her notebook.

Wow everybody thinks this interview is fucking boring!

I just said it is break time.

Oh next interview is clyde and bebe…

I had to wake up that crybaby when the break time is over.


End file.
